thedaemonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Wilnar
Wilnar is Lilyn's younger brother and is the husband of Victor, as well as a member of Adya . Personality Wilnar is generally quiet and keeps to himself and only talks to those he is close to. In social situations he can be found sitting in a secluded place or standing behind either Lilyn or Victor. He doesn't agree with fighting, but he does understand why there must be fights and wars. Wilnar normally thinks bad about himself because he believes that he is the reason that his parents abandoned he and his sister in Dun. Appearance Because Wilnar is completely blind in both eyes, he normally keeps them closed. On the rare times that he does open them, his pupils are glazed over and the only color that is seen is a very light brown. Because he cannot see, and because he doesn't care much, he keeps his brown hair rather long and unkept, and is typically seen with slight stubble. Like his sister, Wilnar wears a heavy steel chestplate and steel grieves along with thick leather boots. Abilities Melee Swordsmanship : Wilnar is completely blind. When he fight he relies on the slight vibrations in the ground and noises that he hears in order to determine where his opponent is and where to strike. He is skilled with a blade and regularly blocks. It does make fighting dangerous but that doesn't stop him. Story Wilnar was the second child born from his and Lilyn's parents. The two of them were left in Dun once they hit the ages of 3 and 4 because their parents had discovered that they were blind. Because Lilyn was older she always led the way and made sure that Wilnar was taken care of before herself. Eventually the two were discovered and taken to the local orphanage in Dun where they stayed until they were 11 and 12. Wilnar was woken up in the night by his sister who led him outside and up the road towards Sonadale. They didn't stop when night came and because of this, Lilyn did not notice another man walking along the road. The two ran straight into the man and instead of returning them to the orphanage, the man cared for them for several years. They leaned that the man's name was Rineron and it took Wilnar several years before he settled in comfortably. when he turned 16, Wilnar woke up in the night to hear Lilyn's footsteps lead to the front door and then outside. Worried, he went out after her and discovered that she was determined to go to Arx in hopes to join the Adya rankings. Wilnar convinced her to stay and to tell Rineron in the morning where he then also announced he would be leaving. The two of them reached Arx and entered the Adya hall but the currently leader of the group wanted to turn them away because they were blind but because the other members inside of the group convinced him to give the two a chance, their skilled proved promise and they were accepted. Wilnar started to grow close to one member, Viktor, while his sister grew close to Ivan. The two of them had no idea they weren't the only siblings in town and eventually they married the people repectively and whatnot. Years after they were all married, it became regular for any 2 sets of the four to complete missions together and on one such mission Lilyn passed away with Victor. There was a bit of a rough patch between Ivan and Victor that Wilnar had to settle because of her death and Wilnar himself started to go on fewer missions out of fear that something very similar could happen to him. Relationships Lilyn : Wilnar's sister and the closest bond that he had with anyone. Because of their rough early life and how Lilyn cared for him, Wilnar knew that his sister would do everything she could to make sure he was safe, even as they grew older and got married. Since the two of them were all that the other had for the majority of their lives, Wilnar went silent for several days after she passed and continued to mourn for 3 weeks after. Victor : Wilnar's husband. The two began as a friendship but then as more secluded time was spent between the two, they realized that there was more between them beneath the surface. It took them several years to finally realize their affection but once they did there was hardly anything that could stop them from growing more. Wow if that doesn't sound like the most 2D shit there is then i dunno what is. Esiel : Wilnar's step mother. Because Wilnar didn't meed Esiel until he was in his late 20s?? fuck if I know, there was never a special bond that formed between that two. However, he does find Esiel to be a polite lady who can keep his father in check. Rineron : Wilnar's adoptive father. Wilnar didn't trust Rineron much when they first met each other, he was scared that Rineron wouldn't be able to take care of his and his sister's needs but after a year and a half he settled into the life that he was going to have and began to open up more to Rineron. Relin A frequent babysitter of the two siblings, when growing up he was known as Uncle Rel. Whenever Rineron needed to leave to go on an Esiel goose chase, Rel would be the one asked to keep an eye on the brats and because of Relin's demeanor, Wilnar opened up to him much faster than he did Rineron. Ivan : Wilnar's brother-in-law. They weren't fairly close at first but they were friendly and as time passed and they realized they were to be brother-in-laws the two started to socialize more often and are now very close. Trivia *If Wilnar were able to see, he would dispise fighting because of how gruesome it is and how much blood is visible. *Wilnar and Lilyn would train together. *Wilnar and Victor were married second of the pairs. Category:All Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Adya